


I'm Not Calling You a Ghost, But Stop Haunting Me

by SSA_meredithgrey



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSA_meredithgrey/pseuds/SSA_meredithgrey
Summary: Emily discovers a new side to a certain fascinating blonde.





	1. The First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.
> 
> Warning: Rated M for later chapters.

Emily never used to notice her. It wasn't because she didn't find her attractive. It was merely because she couldn't imagine being any closer to her team than she already was. They knew absolutely everything about each other, having spent most of their time together. But something about seeing her read an unlikely novel in the moonlight that cascaded through the jet's windows got her thinking. And then she couldn't get the thoughts out of her head.

Weeks went by of stealing glances, and feeling her heart rate quicken at the sight of her. It progressed from a simple fixation, to an unbearable fascination with the blonde. She had never met such a complex woman; full of unsaid words, and always finding ways to adapt to horrific situations. She was the most empathetic one on the team. A heart too big for her chest, and a mind much more advanced than she had initially thought.

After a particularly rough few days in Texas, Emily examined her thoughtfully as she flipped through an old book by an unheard of author. She wore a grey button down shirt, the sleeves rolled up casually, a tight black pencil skirt, and a white gold chain that hung from her neck daintily. Nights on the plane were agonizing to her, and she chuckled to herself when she thought of how she at least had something nice to look at. Being the only two that hadn't found sleep, Emily made her way to sit next to her.

"You never sleep on the jet." Emily remarked, studying the blonde curiously. She paused, raising an eyebrow down to her book.

"Are you profiling me?" She questioned with a slight laugh. Emily hummed at that, pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She looked up. That got her attention.

"Only slightly." She replied slyly, tilting her head to the side as JJ gracefully dog-eared a page, and tucked the book away into her bag. She crossed her legs, and turned to examine the brunette, clasping her hands together in her lap.

"So," She began, her eyes running over her features. "What does your profile say about me?"

"I haven't decided yet." She chuckled, slightly amused by the woman. JJ fascinated her, made her wonder if humanity had hope.

"You're wondering what I'm thinking." She said, shooting her a curious smile. It was a statement, not a question, because unlike Emily, JJ knew exactly what she was thinking. At least part of it.

"I can never tell." She replied, letting her eyes linger over her face, beginning at her eyes, and stopping at her lips. She thought she might like to kiss them, but not there. The thought of kissing her on the plane felt slightly juvenile. If it were to happen, it would be much more meaningful than that. JJ began to lean in, a gesture that both teased her, and intrigued her.

"Don't try so hard, you'll never find out." She whispered into her ear. A chuckle bubbled up in Emily's throat.

"Are you flirting with me, Jennifer Jareau?" She hummed, a sheen of red spreading across her face.

"Like I said," She began, shifting her weight in her seat. "You'll never find out."

"Hypothetically, what would you say to a late dinner at my place?" Emily asked, instinctively leaning closer to her. This was validation of some sort. A sign that whatever she was feeling wasn't completely one sided. She only knew JJ to be reserved and quiet, nothing like this. Not bold or daring.

"Hypothetically-" She paused, glancing down to her watch to gauge the time. "I would say that I'm a sucker for takeout at midnight."

A few hours later, they sat on Emily's couch laughing about everything and nothing. JJ had her feet propped up on Emily's lap, sitting with her back against the armrest, and eating her Chinese takeout with grace. She clutched a wine glass tightly in one hand, holding a pair of chopsticks in the other. Emily smirked to herself at how perfectly the night was unfolding. If this was a first date, it was going almost unnaturally well. Even if JJ considered it to be a date, Emily wasn't sure if it would be appropriate to call it a first. They already knew each other so well. First dates were about exploring; getting to know one another. Not this.

"You're a wicked, wicked woman. You know that?" Emily stated, turning her head to face her. She spent a few seconds analyzing her, coming to the conclusion that she preferred this side of Jennifer Jareau.

"What makes you say that?" She asked, furrowing her brow. Emily sent her a sly smirk. It was as if she were challenging her; daring her to go into uncharted territory.

"You made me want you without ever saying a word." She replied, tilting her head to the side. JJ let out a raspy laugh, placing her wine glass and food onto the coffee table.

"Careful, Em. You might just get somewhere with me." She smirked knowingly, and sat up, meeting her gaze.

"That's the whole point, isn't it?" She teased her, trying to gauge a reaction from the blonde. She laughed and shook her head.

"You're far more wicked than I am." She drawled out, taking her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Yeah?" Emily chuckled, shaking her head at the blonde. "And why is that?"

"I'm not the one imagining me naked right now." She said sarcastically, subconsciously moving closer to her. Emily's cheeks turned scarlet as JJ placed her hand gently on her thigh.

"Good point." She breathed out, cocking an eyebrow as she examined the hand on her leg. She took a deep breath, trying to keep her composure. JJ flipped her hair, showing off her neck. Emily let her eyes run over her legs. Her skirt was slightly hiked up, and her legs were tan and went on for miles. "God, I have to have you." She said breathlessly. JJ chuckled slyly.

"Patience is a virtue, Em." She replied, patting her knee, before gathering her things and leaving. Emily sighed, falling back against the couch. A smile spread across her face.

She was completely star struck.


	2. Friday Nights

And so it went on.

Every Friday night, JJ would come home with Emily, order takeout, usually pizza from Emily's favorite place, or Chinese from JJ's favorite, and talk to her for hours. It came so naturally to the two of them, almost as if fate had brought them together. They soon fell into a routine. Late nights, empty words, and cheap romance movies purchased from the film store just around the corner. Emily soon felt herself falling for the blonde. She was just so beautiful. So pure, and kind, and compassionate. Emily wanted her. No, she needed her. And she needed her desperately. Not just in a sexual sense. She felt connected to her on a deeper level. A level that only she could understand.

Although their working relationship had never faltered, both women felt a growing desire towards the other. While remaining strictly professional at work, their Friday nights had gone from friendly to something slightly more. JJ didn't know exactly how she felt, but she knew, without conviction, that whatever was going on between them, felt incredibly right. It hadn't gone sexual, but it was slightly more than platonic. Their lives were evolving, and they both knew where it was going, even if they didn't say it. They both knew.

"What's your biggest fear?" JJ asked one night as they watched a movie on Emily's couch, arms wrapped tightly around her body. Emily abruptly stopped her hand that was raking through JJ's blonde locks, and looked over to stare into deep blue eyes. Ones that made her feel safe and ultimately loved, even if neither of them had dared to say it. It was apparent in the way they held each other, without any reservations or hesitation. They were falling in love. Not the messy, lust filled feelings that eventually evolve into love. It was slow and passionate.

"Losing you." Emily replied honestly without having to give it a second thought. JJ took a moment to process that, pursing her lips together as she thought. Out of all of the answers she had imagined, she hadn't expected that. She had expected it to be losing her team, or not being able save the innocent. But losing her? She hadn't even considered it.

"Why me?" She finally asked, her voice full of doubt and the slightest bit of curiosity. Emily cocked an eyebrow at that. She had assumed that JJ knew how she felt, but she also knew that even the best people, the ones that seemed so put together and well rounded, sometimes needed some reassurance. She was beyond happy to give it to her.

"Because I-" She paused. The words were right on the tip of her tongue, but she knew that if she said them, if she let her guard down and told her, it would be real, and she wasn't ready for that. "Because you're the most amazing woman that I've ever had the pleasure of knowing." Were the words that left her mouth. JJ nodded. She had expected more, but she knew that things like this took time, and time was passing so very slowly.

"Why don't you just kiss me? You could. You could just give into this and kiss me, Em." She spoke softly, her voice almost a whisper. Emily let out a shaky breath as she considered it. JJ was almost pleading, daring her to take things further. She was hesitant. She wondered if the late hour was clouding her judgement, or if the three glasses of wine she had consumed were affecting her more than usual.

"Is that what you want?" She breathed out, running her fingertips softly over JJ's cheek. Her eyes lingered at her lips, and she longed to kiss them, but she had a tremendous amount of respect for her, and she'd only do what JJ wanted. But, if JJ wanted her, then who was she to say no?

"Yes." She whispered. It was all that she could say. All that she could put together. Emily left her an incoherent mess, and she needed to feel her lips against her own. After all of the weeks that had passed, it was time. Time to feel wanted. Emily nodded, leaning closer to her. Her breath caught in her throat as she took her bottom lip between her teeth, flashing her dimples. If she were to kiss her, it would become real. She would break barriers and take their relationship to the next level. She didn't want to ruin things between them, but she had an overwhelming desire to take things further. She decided that she couldn't bring herself to care about the repercussions that might come, and in one swift movement, Emily claimed her lips, and ran her fingertips through blonde hair.

It was absolutely perfect, JJ thought as she felt her heart pound against her ribs. Their lips moved together in perfect harmony. She felt a groan slip past her lips. Emily made her lose all control. She made her feel things that she never thought possible. It felt so incredibly right. When they parted, Emily wrapped her arms tightly around her torso, and placed a single kiss against her temple. They laid like that. In complete and satisfied silence, finishing the movie in each other's arms.

"Goodnight Em." JJ later said with a giggle as Emily kissed her once more, the front door hanging wide open. It was time for her to leave, to get back home and get some much needed sleep, but JJ didn't want to leave, and Emily wanted her to stay more than anything. She placed another kiss on her lips, raising herself up onto her toes to reach the taller woman. 

"I don't want you to go." Emily groaned, wrapping her arms around JJ's shoulders and kissing her temple. She raised an eyebrow, a smirk forming upon her face.

"I'll see you Monday." She hesitantly whispered, giving her a quick peck before throwing her bag over her shoulder and leaving. Emily sighed dreamily as she made her way to her couch, plopping down onto it. Her vision soon clouded with sleep as thoughts of JJ rushed through her mind.

It was in that moment that she knew, without a doubt, that she could never live without that woman.


End file.
